Klaine Drabbles
by Charleygyrl
Summary: A series of Kurt and Blaine drabbles. Angst, romance, drama, smutty times, humor, cotton candy fluff, you name it. (Rated M for THOSE chapters) ALSO, I'M OPEN TO ANY PROMPTS! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1- A Serious Talk

A/N: So, I currently have writer's block for ALL of my fics (boo) so I've decided to at LEAST keep with the writing. This will be a series of Klaine drabbles, anywhere from angst, humor, romance, smut, cotton candy fluff...AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, if YOU GUYS have ANY prompts, (cause, really, I'll write just about anything) please PM or shoot me a tweet chrisisanangel_ ! They'll be long...short...in between...so yah. I hope you enjoy them! :)

Chapter 1- A Serious Talk

On an overcast, chilly Saturday, Kurt walked slowly through the graveyard to visit his mothers' tombstone. As he carried a fresh bouquet of daisies, he thought about what he would say to her this time. He tries to visit her quite often, when he isn't so wrapped up in his studies at Dalton.

But THIS time it's different.

He found her grave, and walked up with a smile. "H-Hi, mom. I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry..." He squat down to gently place the flowers next to the neatly engraved words, _Elizabeth Hummel, beloved mother, wife, and friend. _"I want to talk to you about a boy. He's the most caring, amazing, smart, and he's handsome...I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared...His name is Blaine." Kurt said quietly as he stands back up, wiping his pants off. He faces the wind. He noticed that the wind is not as calm as it usually is.

"I really think you would like him. We have alot in common and I find myself daydreaming about him alot..." Kurt paused, thinking about his next words. "I wish you could meet him, mom..." Kurt sighed heavily, and turned to look for his Dalton friends. He spotted Jeff with his boyfriend, Nick, and Thad, and of course, _Blaine, _all chatting lowly amongst themselves off in the distance. Kurt pondered out loud, "My friends and I are going out for pizza later...maybe I can tell him how I feel..."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Jeff goofing off, with a very bemused Nick watching. Blaine had the feeling he was being watched, and turned to find Kurt looking at them. He shrugged, and shouts a very loud, _Hey! _when Jeff playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Thank you for always listening to me. I love you, mom." Kurt said softly, with a single tear falling down his porcelain cheek.

As he walked towards his new friends, now feeling better, he felt like he no longer carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_I'll tell him how I feel. Today. _


	2. Chapter 2- Betting On McConaughey

A/N: This is AU canon set from Chris's written episode, "Old Dog, New Tricks". Quite funny drabble, if I do say so myself. Enjoy! Please, feel free to follow, favorite, or review! ;) :*

Warnings: Mention of alcohol, mentioning of Finn, swearing

Chapter 2 - Betting On McConaughey

Sam, Artie, Blaine, and Finn all sat around the large, marble coffee table, enjoying a Call of Duty/Halo video game marathon. They all like to come together for, at least once a week. As Sam propped his feet up on the coffee table, tongue sticking out in deep concentration to keep up with Finn's character on the game, Kurt rolled his eyes on the recliner, adjacent from them. He kept to his _Vogue_ magazine, April issue, oogling the current fashion season. Finn leaned forward, and with one hand, grabbed a handful of cheese puffs, his other still successfully holding the controller as he made his way past the dead bodies on screen.

"C'Mon ma' , you gotta keep up wit me..." Finn told Sam, talking with his mouth full.

Another eye roll from Kurt. He looked over and smiled at his boyfriend's ecstatic expression, obvoiusly enjoying himself.

"SAMUEL ERIC EVANS!"

Everyone froze at that familiar voice yelling from upstairs. Sam flinched, knowing he was in trouble YET again.

Artie spoke up, "Yo man, what's up with Mercedes?"

"How much do you wanna bet McConaughey got into her clothes or shoes AGAIN?" Kurt stated, flipping pages, as his eyes never left the magazine.

"I'm with Kurt on that one..." Blaine agreed, taking a swig of beer.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sam cursed, setting his controller down, and getting up to face his doom upstairs. "Yes, baby?" He yelled up to Mercedes.

"YOUR DAMN DOG PEED IN MY SHOE."

Silence.

A whistle from Artie.

Finn giggled quietly, earning a glare from Sam. Sam sighed, and headed upstairs to tend to the troublemaker pet. He's still in the process of trying to train him. So far, NOT so good.

Meanwhile, the others took a break, and sat around talking about Rachel, NYADA, or what's going on with Artie's film school.

Blaine went over to Kurt, and with an evil smirk, grabbed the magazine from this boyfriend, and proceeded to sit down in the taller boy's lap. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, and asked, " Yeeees, Blaine?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me, babe..."

Kurt shivered, then added with a smile, "Mmmm, ok..."

Blaine moved the couple of inches forward, planting a passionate kiss on Kurt's, earning a moan from them both. When the need for oxygen was necessary, they parted, the both of them left breathless. "Mmmmm, you still taste good, Kurt..." Blaine licked his lips. Kurt chuckled, and Finn said, "Guys? Do you mind? I'm TRYING to eat here? Sheesh."

"Finn, when are you NOT eating?" Kurt deadpanned.

Finn shrugged, oblivious as usual, and he shoved another cheese puff into his mouth.

Sam came back downstairs, holding McConaughey, as the small dog gave puppy licks all over his owners' face. "You're so cute, yes you are...who's a cute boy? Hmmmm?" Sam cooed to the Jack Russell terrier, as he stroked his fur.

"Uhhhh, so Mercedes let you keep him?" Artie asked warily, eyeing McConaughey.

"No. Not yet. But she'll come around..." Sam replied, sitting back down on the couch.

"Uh huh, I'm sure she will, Sam..." Kurt mumbled.

"OH HEEEEELLL TO THE NAH! SAM?!" Mercedes yelled, YET again, from upstairs.

"Brotha, you're in trouble AGAIN?" Artie said with a shake of his head.

Finn sighed, wiped his cheesy mouth on his sleeve (Kurt stared at him, completely baffled) and Blaine got up to head back towards the couch to resume their game.

"I bet you guys she makes him get rid of the dog." Blaine spoke up, pulling a $20 bill out of his tight mustard colored skinnies, and threw it on the table. "I'm betting he gets to keep McConaughey..." Finn shrugged, pulling out a $5. Artie threw in a couple of ones, while Kurt 'hrrmphed' from the recliner.

Seconds later, a very distraught Sam Evans came down the stairs.

They all turned and looked at him. Blaine spoke up as he took a drink of from his beer, "You don't get to keep him, do you?"

Sam pouted, "No. I have to give him back..."

Blaine turned back around, looked at all the wadded up bills on the coffee table, and he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "Yes! Kurt, baby?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We're going out tonight..." Blaine smiled as he leaned forward to grab his prize.

The others groaned in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3- Pep Rally

A/N: I thought of this one this morning. I think it's adorable, and I hope you do, too. :) Enjoy Shy!Nerd!Blaine & Cherrio!Kurt. Mention of an OC character. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 3- Pep Rally

Blaine pushed his wire-rimmed glasses back up onto his nose, and licked his lips as he scanned the basketball court for one Kurt Hummel. Oh, how he _loved _Pep Rallies. And it wasn't because Kurt Hummel is a cheerio. Oh gosh, no. Ok, maybe a _little._ Blaine's mouth salivated every single time he watched the taller teen perform his perfect cartwheels and flips. Blaine Anderson has had a crush on Kurt for quite a while-actually, almost a year. Everyone knew Blaine as the McKinley nerd, his curly head _always _engrossed in a book. Every time he passed the poreclain angel in the crowded hallways, between classes, he would duck his head, and blush a tomato red. But, Kurt never seems to notice him; always chatting happily with his cheerio friends.

Now, as a bulky, tall jock ran across the basketball court, (after giving the school pep rallies introduction speech) Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose to his hair line, as the cheerios made their way out to perform along with the school band. Soon enough, the McKinley Titans would come out, encouraging the crowd to yell as loud as possible.

Blaine saw Kurt right away. He always does. It's really not hard to spot Kurt. He's usually the one in the front, chanting the schools' alma mater and other cheers, along with fellow students. Blaine sighed dreamily, as he rested his chin in his hand, oogling the beautiful boy. He felt his pants get just a _bit too tight _for his own comfort. He cleared his throat, looking around, and draped his jacket over his obvious erection. A slight whimper escaped his mouth as Kurt gyrated his hips to the beat of the music as he smiled to a heavy-set Afrcian-American female, dancing along side him. Blaine cocked his head to the side taking in Kurt's long, slender legs in those red cheerio pants.

"Ask him out, Blaine."

Blaine jumped about a foot off the bleachers, when he heard his best friend, Eric shout from next to him, over the loud music and _boom boom booms _from the drums. Eric sat down, giving Blaine a look.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about..." Blaine mumbled, wiping his hands on his jacket. Suddenly, that specific button on his jacket was _veeeeeery _interesting.

"Really?" Eric deadpanned. "_C'Mon, _Blaine! I've known you for a long time now. I can _see _the way you _look _at him..." Eric said, folding his arms across his chest.

"W-What if...w-what if he d-doesn't like me, though...I-I..." Blaine stuttered, a slight red tint present on his face.

"Blaine. WHY wouldn't he LIKE you? You're a very LIKEABLE person..." Eric stated calmly, trying to ease Blaine's nerves.

Blaine just shrugged, opening his backpack to retrieve his notebook. He doodled Blaine+Kurt inside a huge red heart, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Hey...you DO realize...if you and Kurt _get together_ your name would be _Klaine?" _Eric giggled, looking over the nerds' shoulder at his drawing.

"Ssssh! Quiet! Sheesh!" Blaine gritted out through his teeth, looking around frantically. Of course, no one paid them any attention. Eric rolled his eyes and popped in a stick of Big Red into his mouth.

The pep rally ended, and students were in NO hurry whatsoever to get back to class. Blaine and Eric stood, gathered their belongings, and followed the other students out of the gym.

"Oh! Hey man, look at this!" Eric said from beside Blaine, grabbing his arm.

Blaine stopped momentarily to see what his best friend was going on about. Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head as he noticed, right there on Eric's phone, was a recorded video of Kurt and the cheerios dancing and doing their routine practiced moves. "Oh my gooood, Eric...I..."

"Oompf!" Blaine walked forward, and ended up bumping into someone else.

"Ow!" A familiar voice said.

Blaine looked up to see _ohmygodholyshitthereheis_ Kurt Hummel, rubbing his reddened forhead with a grimace.

"I-I'm SO s-sorry Kurt! I-I..._god..._here, let me help you..." Blaine muttered as Eric snickered from beside him, and Blaine shot him a glare.

Kurt looked up, and his breathing hitched as he stared into those hazel eyes, and mumbled, "I-It's definitely ok...Blaine..."

_OH MY GOD! HE KNOWS MY NAME?! _Blaine blushed, and pushed his glasses back up as he stared into Kurt's mesmerizing glasz eyes. "I-It is?"

"You...you know my name?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Y-Yeah...I do, Kurt. E-Everyone kinda knows you..." Blaine answered quietly.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Kurt said, never taking his eyes off of the shorter nerd.

_Was...was that disappointment written all over his face? Why would he be disappointed? _Blaine thought. From beside him, Eric coughed, and Kurt and Blaine snapped out of their trance.

"Sorry to break up this love fest, but, Blaine, we have to go to the library...study...remember man?" Eric said, popping his gum annoyingly, and looking at his cuticles with great importance.

Blaine snapped his head to look at Eric so fast, that he totally missed Kurt's wide eyes and crimson face. "Fine." He grimanced lowly.

Eric grinned. "Great! Let's go!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Kurt. "I-I have to uhm,...yeah...s-study...I-I'll see you l-later...Kurt..."

"O-Ok..."

Eric grabbed Blaine away from the cheerio, and Blaine pouted. Eric said, "Oh hush. I told you. You should have asked him out. But, noooooo. you NEVER listen to me, Blainers. Your loss, man."

Blaine thought about that. Long and hard. (Heh). He struggled to get out of Eric's grip, and turned to look for Kurt in the crowd.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, spotting him immediately, and running over breathlessly.

Kurt turned around and his eyes lit up. "Yes, Blaine?"

"W-Will you...uhm, m-maybe...I-If you w-want to...you d-don't HAVE t-to...it's totally up to y-you...c-can w-we..." Blaine fumbled over his words nervously, turning beet red.

"Blaine...you're so adorable when you ramble..." Kurt giggled. "And, I would LOVE to go out with you."

Blaine smiled and said, "Ok. Great. Good. Wonderful!"

Kurt asked him, "Where are you headed?"

"Library."

"Cool. I'll go with you. See you later, Mercedes." Kurt replied, waving at a smirking Mercedes Jones.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and from then on, Blaine knew he found his missing puzzle piece.


	4. Chapter 4- A Nice Distraction

A/N: A very true and dear friend of mine said I should update today, even though I feel sad. Uhm, so thank you, Jackie (Iliveforcolfer11 on this site). Enjoy some badboy!Blaine. :P

Warnings: A little smut...;)

Chapter 4- A Nice Distraction

Blaine Anderson peeked through the Spanish teachers', Mr. Schue's, classroom door, looking for his boyfriend. Kurt Hummel sat at his desk, pencil trailing across his lips, in deep concentration. Blaine smirked and licked his lips. His hazel eyes followed the teacher, standing at the front of his class, speaking Spanish to his students.

_He's so boring, God..._Blaine thought with an eyeroll. He glanced back over to his Kurt, flicking his tongue ring against his teeth. Kurt looked up, and noticed Blaine at the door, and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt interrupted, raising his hand.

The teacher sighed, turning around, "Yes, Kurt?"

"May I please use the bathroom?" Kurt asked, feigning a dance in his seat.

"Sure, sure. Hurry up." Mr. Schue waved his hand, and going back to his lesson.

Kurt walked to the teachers' desk, grabbing the pass, and headed to the hall.

As Kurt closed the door, Blaine came out of nowhere, and pulled him over to the lockers. "Kuuuurt, hi, baby..." Blaine whispered lowly, grinding against Kurt.

Kurt moaned, throwing his head back, and he panted, "B-Blaine...h-hi...mmmm..."

Blaine nuzzled into the taller teen's neck, smelling his vanilla scent, and hummed, feeling content there. "Whyyyyy are you even IN Spanish, baby? It's so _damn boring..._I could find better ways to pass the time..." He growled as he started peppering kisses along Kurt's jawline.

"Mmmmm, h-how, Blaine? T-Tell me...p-please..." Kurt whispered, desperation in his voice.

"I'll show you..." Blaine grunted, crashing his lips to Kurts', and he massaged his boyfriend's tongue with his tongue piercing. Kurt moaned, and he ran his hands through Blaine's dark, luscious curls, tugging gently. Kurt loved Blaine's masculine scent, always mixed with a hint of ciggarettes and peppermint...and of course, everything _Blaine fucking Anderson. _When the need for oxygen was necessary, and they parted, Blaine gazed into Kurt's curelean orbs, also taking in his obviously debauched appearence. He licked his lips when he noticed Kurt's lips were swollen and red from kissing.

Kurt's breathing hitched when he noticed Blaine's dark, lustful eyes. "I've m-missed you, Blaine...where h-have you been?"

"Around." Blaine answered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"A-Around...?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. It seemed like Blaine didn't want to talk about his problems. Kurt knew how to distract him; to keep his mind off of it. Kurt had other ideas.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine looked up, worry filling his eyes. "Yes, baby?"

"Take me home."


	5. Chapter 5- Lightning Storm

A/N: Hi guys! Nothing to say here. So, enjoy today's drabble! :)

Chapter 5- Lightning Storm

As another loud _boom! _shook Kurt Hummels' dorm room, the petrified teen hid under his duvet even further to avoid the lightning storm going on outside. He hated lightning, thunder, storms, in general. He remembered when he was a little boy, his mother would come into his room and cuddle with him, and read him Disney books. They would have warm milk, just enjoying each other while the storms raged outside.

This time he had Blaine.

Peeking out from underneath his comforter, he stared at his phone charging right next to him on the nightstand. Jeff, was indeed, passed out. He heard Jeff snoring loudly from across the room, while debating on texting his boyfriend to come over and just..._hold him_ like his mother did.

_BOOM! _

Kurt whimpered, and grabbed his phone, thinking, _fuck it. I'm texting him. _

_K: Baby...:(_

**B: Kurt? Are you ok? :/**

_K: If you haven't noticed, it's storming outside...and, no, I'm NOT okay...please come help me. I'm scared...:( _

Kurt frowned as he waited patiently for a reply from Blaine.

**B: Be there in a minute. :***

_K: Don't get caught, please. :*_

**B: Do I ever, sweetie? :P **

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. _That's true though. I hate it when he's right. _Kurt sighed, placing his phone back on the nightstand.

A couple minutes later, Kurt's phone buzzed. He picked it up, tightly wrapping his large blanket around him.

**B: Here! :)**

_K: It's open. :) _

Blaine quietly entered his boyfriends' room, and his gaze immediately followed a shaking, frightened Kurt laying in his bed. Blaine smiled adoringly, and made his way over as flashes of light came from the window. Kurt blushed as Blaine said in a soft voice, "Scoot over, sweetie."

Kurt scooted over to make room for Blaine, and he noticed the shorter teen only wore a white tank top with a pair of black basketball shorts. He smirked, and shuffled closer, taking in the body warmth. He looked up at Blaine, staring into those comforting, hazel eyes. "H-Hi..."

"Hey, it's ok, Kurt. I'm here now. You're safe. Go to sleep." Blaine cooed, running an olive-skinned hand through Kurt's soft, chestnut locks.

Kurt hummed with content, and nuzzled his head closer into Blaine's warm, muscluar chest, and closed his eyes. "I love you, Blaine. Thank you."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, and replied with a chaste kiss, "I love you too, Kurt. and you're welcome."

As Kurt fell asleep, his mind drifted to one thing. He knew he would ALWAYS be safe with Blaine Anderson.

A/N: This one is dedicated to Susie. Thanks for constantly reminding me to update. :P


	6. Chapter 6- Girl's Night In

A/N: OMG. I had SO MUCH FUN writing THIS one! I hope you enjoy! ;)

Chapter 6- Girl's Night In

Kurt dropped his overnight bag with a huff next to his best friend, Rachel Berry's bedroom. Spending so much time at Dalton nowadays, he hardly had time for his own friends. Rachel invited Kurt over, along with Mercedes, for their monthly sleepover. He took a deep breath, and knocked gently on her door.

"Kurt, you know you can come in!" Came Rachel's voice from inside the bedroom.

He smiled, picked up his bag, and made his way in. "Hi, ladies! How's my girls?"

Mercedes's eyes lit up when he walked in, and she walked over to him to give him a big bear hug. "Boo! I've missed you!"

Kurt chuckled fondly, responding, "I missed you too, Mercedes..."

Rachel squealed over by her vanity, jumping up an down, with excitement. "You guys! We're all back together!" She wiped an imaginary tear away from her eye.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and Kurt said, "Yes, yes we are! So what's first ladies! The Notebook? Facials?"

"Actually, Kurt, I wanted to ask you a question. Come sit. Mercedes, please grab the vegan dip and crackers." She replied, ushering a confused looking Kurt over to her bed.

They sat down, and she wiped her hands slowly on her satin pink pjs. "So tell me how _is _Dalton?"

"It's wonderful. I'm finally happy. Safe. But, I miss you guys..." He answered, with a frown. "How are the New Directions?"

Mercedes came back in with the food, which probably, Rachel would end up being the only one eating it. Mercedes joined them on the bed, and popped open a Coke can, taking a drink of the fizzy soda.

"Oh, Kurt, that's not what I want to talk to you about. So, what's so wonderful about Dalton?" She ignored the other question, waving her hand. She smirked when she asked about Dalton.

Kurt looked down, finding the seam of his pants suddenly interesting. "I-It's a g-great school...f-friendly people...the classes aren't TOO h-hard..." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He hasn't told either of them about his crush on one Blaine Anderson. Kurt blushed a deep red, fiddling with his skinnies.

"Kurt, who's the boy." Rachel deadpanned, knowing his best friend _all too well. _

Kurt scoffed and finally looked up to Rachel, folding his arms across his chest. "And WHAT makes you think there's a boy?" He denied.

"Rachel, shut up. Sheesh. He doesn't have to tell us...It's ok white boy." She smiled at him, and he met her gaze with a silent _thank you! _in his eyes.

"_Fine. _You're NO fun, Kurt. Ooo! I know! Let's prank call some people!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"That doesn't sound too bad...you wanna Kurt?" Mercedes said, wriggling her thin, black eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok, where's your phone?" Rachel asked, getting comfortable and placing a pillow on her lap.

Kurt just stared at her. "M-Mine? Why can't we use YOURS, Rachel?" He asked suspiciously with his signature bitch glare. He KNEW she was up to _something, _he just didn't know what it was...

"Oh, mine's dead. I'm charging it. Plus, I'm waiting on a phone call from Finn. Sorry, Kurt." She answered, with a waved of her hand again.

Kurt's stomach felt a little bit uneasy..._What is she up to? What's the worst that could happen? _He thought with a deep sigh, then handed his phone over.

"Mercedes, give me a number, hurry." Rachel demanded.

"Ok...555-2745...?" She muttered, leaning up against Rachel's bedpost to get comfortable.

"Ssssh, I'm dialing guys!" She whispered, dialing that number, but still using *67.

The phone rang a couple times, and she put his phone on speaker.

"Hello?" A tired woman's voice came on.

Rachel gave a knowing look to Mercedes.

Mercedes spoke in a business tone, "Hello. Do you understand that you owe the IRS $20,000 from refusing to fill out last years taxes?"

The woman on the line gasped, sputtering out a "B-But, I thought m-my husband p-paid them? Damn it...I'm g-gonna kill him! WESLEY PAUL!" She suddenly screamed into the phone.

Mercedes burst out laughing, after Rachel hung up.

"That's how it's done." Rachel boasted, with a flip of her hair.

Mercedes gave her a "Really?" look, and Rachel looked from Kurt to her, then back to Kurt again.

"_I _did that, Rachel..." Mercedes said.

Kurt snickered quietly. _Oh, how I've missed them both. _

Rachel pressed her lips into a thin line, then asked Kurt, "Fine. Next. Kurt, give me a number." She held his phone, preparing to dial.

Kurt blurted out, "555-1932," without thinking.

Mercedes raised her eyes at Rachel, which was completely _unnoticed _ by Kurt. Rachel shrugged, and dialed.

"Hello?" A familiar, deep, SEXY voice said on the other end.

_Oh SHIT. I just blurted out Blaine's number. _Kurt thought, horrified. Kurt's face turned beet red, and he squealed quietly, buring his face into a pillow.

"Hi. Who is this?" Rachel asked.

"Who is _this? _This is Blaine. _You _called _me, _remember?" Blaine said sarcastically.

Mercedes caught on, and she said, "Wait. Blaine? Do you go to Dalton?"

"Yeah, why?" He replied, confusion obvious in his voice.

Kurt silently mouthed to Rachel _PLEASE PLEASE HANG UP! PLEASE! _

Rachel smirked, knowing Kurt and this..._Blaine _were _somehow _friends. "Actually, Blaine, there's someone here who wants to talk to you...you may know him?"

Kurt frantically shook his head, his hands flailing everywhere, clearly desperate for Rachel Barbara Berry to _just hang up the damn phone. _

And, clearly, she wouldn't.

"Oh, well, who is it?" He asked, a shuffling noise on the other end. Probably getting comfortable.

"Kurt Hummel." Rachel said, grinning.

"Ah! Yes, I know Kurt. Sure! Put him on!" Blaine said excitedly.

Rachel took him off of speaker, handed his phone to him, and Kurt sqeaked out a "H-Hello?" He cleared his throat, and got up to talk to Blaine in private in the hallway.

Rachel and Mercedes high-fived each other once he was out of the room. They snickered quietly, and a couple minutes later, a flushed, dopey smiled Kurt Hummel walked in.

"And...?" Mercedes asked, clearly intriuged.

"H-He...he asked m-me out...for coffee..." Kurt stared at his phone, with a lovestruck smile.

Rachel, once again, hive-fived Mercedes and said, "Best. Sleepover. Ever."


	7. Chapter 7- Fireworks

A/N: Happy Fourth of July, faithful readers! :) Enjoy this short, but sweet drabble for today. :P

Chapter 7- Fireworks

Blaine Anderson spread out his extra large blanket, shivering from the cool night air as his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, followed. Dusk was soon, and the sky was a nice color variation of pinks, oranges, and a hint of reds.

Because it was their second year of being together, they decided to watch the Fourth of July fireworks from the field across Dalton. Kurt decided to stay at the all boys school because of safety reasons. He was graduating this year, whereas Blaine was still a junior.

Kurt smiled up at the beautiful sky, and Blaine gestured his boyfriend over to sit on the blanket. "Baby?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt mumbled, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"Come. Sit with me?" Blaine asked, rubbing the empty spot next to him.

Kurt chuckled, and sat down as Blaine pulled out another blanket from his backpack, just in case it got a little bit chilly. Blaine wrapped his blanket and arm around Kurt, and they both stared up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks show to begin.

""So, Blaine, I was thinking that after the show tonight, you can maybe come back to my place and spend the night?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the blanket, a prominent blush on his face.

Blaine raised his dark, triangular eyebrows. "R-Really Kurt?"

No, they haven't done anything, really, past blowjobs and sleeping in bed together, with their boxer-breifs on, mind you.

"Yeah...I...I already asked my dad, Blaine...he said it was ok..." Kurt mumbled, but then looked up to see Blaine's intense gaze on Kurt's.

"Ok." Blaine answered quickly.

"Ok." Kurt smiled adoringly, grabbing the shorter boy's hand.

A few minutes of silence pressed on, before Kurt said, "But he said we have to keep the door open at all times..."

Blaine let out a snort, saying, "Of course!"

About 15 minutes later, when it began to darken, the fireworks started to light up the sky. Greens, blues, reds, and other colors boomed loudly from up above.

"Beautiful..." Kurt said, entranced with the explosives.

"I know..." Blaine replied, but he wasn't talking about the fireworks. He stared at Kurt, noticing the way his whole face lit up, the angle of his jawline, his pink, luscious lips forming a grin, and his soft, chestnut locks slightly moving from the wind. He truly _was _beautiful.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. "I love you, Blaine..."

"I love you, too, Kurt. Happy Fourth of July." He said happily.

"Happy Fourth of July, Blaine. And many more to come..." Kurt repsonded, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, now watching the grand finale.

They were both truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8- The New Student

A/N: This idea drabble came to me, I kid you not, like 10 mintues ago. This drabble is set at McKinley, not Dalton. So both Kurt and Blaine are at WMHS. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review, follow, favorite, alert if you so wish. :)

Chapter 8- The New Student

Kurt smiled dreamily at his boyfriend Blaine, as the shorter boy wrapped his arm securely around Kurt. They sat next to each other, and at the moment they were whispering amongst themselves while waiting for English class to start.

"So...Blaine..." Kurt cooed, tracing a finger up and down Blaine's olive skin, earning a shiver from the gel-haired teen.

"Y-Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine replied with a smile, his eyes never leaving Kurt's pink, plump lips. He subconsciously licked his own.

"Wanna come over after school to..._study?" _Kurt asked suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm..._failing _chemistry..."

Blaine's breathing hitched as he stuttered, "O-Of course, sweetie."

Kurt smirked, his hand rubbing up along Blaine's inner thigh.

_Shitshitshitshit, control yourself, Anderson..._Blaine thought, his eyes closing to concentrate on getting his damn heart rate to return to normal. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, inhaling his scent that can only be described as cinnamon, along with the scent of just _Blaine. _And Kurt _loved _that smell.

Blaine smiled, and retrieved his notebook, now both of his hands busy. Kurt frowned, already missing the warmth of his arm around him.

Blaine placed his textbook and notebook on his desk, and looked over at Kurt, who was pouting, his arms folded across his chest.

Blaine chuckled, knowing already. "You miss my touch don't y-"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened with a loud _bang! _and the entire class gasped at what they saw.

Blaine looked up from Kurt only to stare into the eyes of _another Kurt Hummel?! _All eyes turned to Kurt, their facial expressions showing shock.

"B-B-Blaine..." Kurt whispered, watching this..._clone..._walk over to Mr. Watson's desk, to speak to the English teacher.

"I-I-I don't k-know..." Blaine breathed out, his gaze taking in this new students' appearance. The new kid wore denim jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a baby blue hoodie. A black watch was worn on his left wrist. He had _almost the same hair _as Kurt. The only difference was: this kid's hair didn't have that perfect coif...instead the chestnut locks just kind of fell naturally over the top of his head.

"Carson Phillips. Are you Mr. Watson?" _Carson, not Kurt,_ spoke in a disintrested tone, his eyes roaming the classroom. They set on Kurt, and his eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline.

Blaine looked from Carson, back to Kurt, (who at this point turned pale) and back to Carson.

"Yes, you may take your seat, Carson." Mr. Watson answered the teen's question, with a wave of his hand.

Carson shrugged, and made his way over to sit in front of Kurt and Blaine, and class started. He dropped his backpack loudly on the floor, next to his desk. Kurt jumped two feet, and Carson chuckled.

Kurt scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, wondering _who the hell _this..._sarcastic and witty _new student is...and _where exactly _he came from...He turned to look at Blaine and saw Blaine swallow.

Carson turned around and glanced at Blaine. "Pssst. Hey, helmet head, you got a pencil I can borrow?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised, and next to him, Kurt growled.

"Oh, who is _this?" _Carson asked, looking at Kurt.

"_I _am Kurt Hummel. Who the _hell _are _you _and where did you _come _from?" Kurt answered his look-a-like with attitude.

That's for _me _to know, and _you _to find out. So, hobbit, you got a pencil or you just gonna stare at me all day in class?"

Blaine blinked, and handed over a No. 2 wooden pencil. Carson turned around and class started. Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, "Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah, baby?" Kurt muttered, taking notes.

"I _don't_ think I'm gonna like him..." Blaine said quietly, or so he thought.

Carson turned around with a bitch glare and said, "Bite me hobbit."


	9. Chapter 9- Strip Tease

A/N: So, hiiiii guys! *waves frantically* I FINALLY met Christopher Paul Colfer on Thursday, and unfg. I can't even...He's perfect...With THAT being said, please sit back, and enjoy some sexual content today...because hey? We all need some smut in our lives, right? ;)

Warnings: Smut, maybe some swearing...:D Also, the French I wrote in this drabble I got from Google Translate...

Chapter 9- Strip Tease

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend Blaine Anderson dragged him to his bed.

"Kurt...I _know _you have a French test tomorrow afternoon. You NEED to study..." Blaine said, crouching down to stare into those lovely glasz eyes. He took in Kurt's bored expression, because, hey, French _is _kinda boring...right? Suddenly, Blaine got an idea, and he smirked. "Kurt...you need to study." He repeated.

Kurt grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Blaine...give me my books."

"Sheesh, you could at _least _say please, mister..." Blaine said, getting up to grab Kurt's study materials.

"Please."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, uhm, I...I was t-thinking...m-maybe...I..."

"Spit it out Blaine." Kurt urged on.

"I can h-help you s-study?" Blaine mumbled, looking down at his hands, his face bright red.

This got Kurt's attention. "How?"

"W-Well...I, uhm, c-could, like maybe...I dunno...um, strip and take off an article of clothing when you get an answer right..." Blaine smiled, avoiding Kurt's dark gaze.

"O-Ok. Great. Good. Let's start." Kurt rushed out, turning crimson, and handed his French book to Blaine.

Blaine sat down on the bed, and opened the book, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "O-Ok...hmmm..." He read off the first question that would no doubt, be on the exam. "How do you say 'What is your age'?"

Kurt's eyes looked up to the ceiling, and he tapped his chin with his finger in deep thought. "Quel age avez-vous?"

"Correct, Mr. Hummel..." Blaine smirked evily, setting the book down to remove a shoe.

"Really, Blaine? A shoe?" Kurt deadpanned.

"A shoe IS an article of clothing, Kurt." Blaine answered with a chuckle. "Next...ok. Hmmm. 'Do you speak French?'?"

Kurt answered, licking his lips, "Parlez-vous Francais?"

"Good, good, sweetheart..." Blaine praised his boyfriend, removing a sock.

Kurt burst out laughing, and shook his head.

They continued on, Kurt actually doing fairly well. Until Blaine decided to ask more challenging questions. Kurt was frustrated because Blaine was down to both of his socks and shoes off, his Dalton blazer, to include the tie, and _now _Blaine only wore a white tank-top and his navy blue trousers...and _now _Blaine wanted to make the questions harder? _Not fair! _Kurt thought.

"Can I have a banana?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt guffawed with laugher, holding his stomach. "B-Blaine...oh my g-god..."

"Just answer the question, Kurt..." Blaine grinned playfully.

"O-Ok. Puis-je avez-vous...une...banane?" Kurt replied, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Wrong." Blaine stated, his own eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt scoffed. "Shit. What _was _it, then, Blaine?"

"The correct answer is: 'Puis-je AVOIR une banane?'"

Kurt cursed, rubbing his temples, "Shitshitshishit...G-Give me another question, Blaine, s'il vous plait!"

"Ok, ok, geez...uhm...'I would like a vacation, please.'" Blaine asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Kurt nervously fiddled with his hands in his lap, and he looked down answering softly. "Je...voudrais des vacances, s'il vous plait."

"Correct." Blaine responded quietly, removing his white tank-top slowly. Kurt looked up with wide eyes, taking in Blaine's olive, toned chest, and bit his bottom lip.

"A-Another, please..." Kurt pleaded, his eyes raking over Blaine's body.

"I love the way you love me..." Blaine asked Kurt.

"Ahhh, shitshitshit...what is it...what is it...FUCK..." Kurt muttered. "Uh...J-J'aime la facon dont t-tu...m-m'aimes...?" Kurt guessed.

"Correct again...Kurt. Maybe I should make them a little bit harder?" Blaine said playfully, now taking off his navy Dalton pants.

Kurt's head shot up and he shook his head desperately. "N-No...s'il vous plait, Blaine!" Kurt moaned lowly, oogling Blaine's fucking perfect, strong thighs. His heart beat wildly in his chest. _Fuck..._

"Ah ok, hmmm, your next one is...'You are the best thing in my life right now'." He said, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's poreclain cheek gently, his thumb trailing the smooth and soft skin.

Kurt's breathing hitched. "V-Vous...etes...l-la..." Kurt paused, swallowing.

"Think about it, Kurt. Think _really hard..._" Blaine whispered softly, coming closer to the taller teen.

"...meilleure chose dans m-ma...vie...en c-ce moment?" Kurt said in a whisper, looking down in his lap. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Blaine to let him know if he got it correct or not.

"Correct, Kurt."

_Well shit..._Kurt thought, lifting his head up to wait for Blaine to remove the last piece of clothing, his green boxer-briefs. Kurt noticed the obvious buldge, and Blaine spoke in a low, husky voice, "Study session over...faire l'amour pour moi, Kurt..." Blaine said sweetly, crashing his lips desperately to Kurts'.

A/N: The last line in this drabble by the way, means "Make love to me, Kurt." Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	10. Chapter 10- The Book Signing

A/N: I want to thank lovefanfics for suggesting this drabble. Author mentioned in this drabble is David Levithan. He writes Boy Meets Boy. And Wide Awake. And omg, so many other AMAZING books! u.u If you've never read any of his work, slap yoself. ;) Just kidding, just kidding, LOL. It just seems Blaine and Kurt would meet at HIS author signing...Oh. Also, this is based AFTER both Kurt and Blaine graduate high school, AU of never meeting, never knowing each other...proceed. :D

Warnings: Uhm, none...in this this one anyhoo. :)

Chapter 10- The Book Signing

Kurt Hummel excitedly bounced on his feet as he waited for _Boy Meets Boy _author, David Levithan, to come out to sign books for his fans. Kurt LOVED the book, and even bought the audio. After countless hours of Kurt hollering "Rachel, _hurry up! _I don't want to be late!", they FINALLY left their apartment to head over to the Barnes and Noble atop central park.

Now, as he glanced around the crowd, waiting for this amazing writer to show up (due to come out at 4:00pm), Rachel rolled her eyes, as she dug through her purse. "Kurt, _stop. _You're making ME nervous, sheesh."

"What?! I'm excited! This is THE David Levithan!" Kurt said, getting his phone out to record. (Even though Barnes and Noble forbid it)

"Kurt...oh my god..." Rachel mumbled, texting Finn from her phone.

"Have you even _listened _to the audio?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "It's...It's amazing!"

"I bet is it..." Rachel muttered unenthusiastically.

"A-Actually...it is...I, uhm, I...have to agree!" A voice said from behind Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt turned, and his eyes met the most beautiful and captivating hazel-green orbs. Kurt sucked in a breath, and bit his lip.

"H-Hi, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said pleasantly, sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt just stared at this mesmerizing boy, taking in his appearance. Kurt's eyes noticed Blaine's defined jawline...to his dark, gelled hair, (a few curls sticking out here and there)...to his plump, pink lips, now forming a timid smile. "K-Kurt..." Kurt said, then cleared his throat, starting again. "My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He shook Blaine's rough and calloused hand, and felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. _Did Blaine feel that too?_ Kurt wondered, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute, and coughed, pulling Kurt out of his trance. "Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled shyly.

"Likewise, Blaine Anderson." Kurt giggled, turning a tint of red.

All of a sudden, the crowd of people (ranging from elderly to overjoyed teens) started hollering and clapping as the famous author came out from the back of the store.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, basically a death grip, and Blaine winced, but did not pull away from a starstruck Kurt Hummel. He found the warmth comforting, to be honest. Blaine stared in awe at David as he entered his room, walking to his table to prepare his signatures for adoring fans of all ages. Security surrounded David, and the crowd formed a single line, the store manager calling groups of numbers.

Luckily, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel (Blaine was number 564, Kurt 563, and Rachel was 562) were in the same group. "B-Blaine...I'm nervous...h-help me...I mean, this is _the _David Levithan! W-What do I SAY to him?!" Kurt said, panic in his voice, but his eyes never leaving the amazing man.

"Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his head, laughing, "Just tell him you like his books..."

Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch glare, but then sighed, trying to came down.

Because he was next. _Oh shit. _Kurt walked up to David, and set his bought and paid for book gently on the table. "H-Hi! Uhm, I'm K-Kurt. I really like your book!" Kurt rushed out.

"Well, thank you, Kurt!" David smiled genuinely, signing Kurt's book. "I'm so glad you could make it! Are you from New York?"

"Y-Yeah. Well, uhm, I'm going to NYADA right now. "Kurt said, relaxing and getting more comfortable with talking to the writer.

"Oh, nice!" David cheered. "Well, thank you again for making the short trip, then!"

"Y-You're welcome!" Kurt stuttered, a huge grin planted on his face as he walked away with contentment. Kurt stared at the signature in his book with awe as he made his way over to Rachel. "R-Rachel..."

"I know..."

"B-But..."

"Yepp. C'mon, Kurt, I have classes early in the morning. Auditions to attend." Rachel said, hoisting her purse back up onto her shoulder.

"Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt turned around, scanning the crowd to see who was calling his name. _Blaine. _Kurt smiled. "H-Hi, Blaine...what's up?"

"I...I was wondering if, uhm, maybe s-sometime you'd like t-to go for...c-coffee" Blaine mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he nervously waited for Kurt's answer.

Kurt's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "R-Really? M-Me?" He squeaked out, and Blaine thought it was the most adorable sound in the entire universe.

"Y-Yeah, you, Kurt..." Blaine chuckled, tucking his book under his arm. He gazed into Kurt's curelean eyes, still waiting for his response. _He's so beautiful. God, I hope he says yes...please say yes, please say yes..._Blaine thought over and over in a mantra.

"S-Sure..." Kurt breathed out. _So this is a date? YES!_

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Ok. Great. Good. Uhm, here's my number..." He said, handing Kurt a folded up piece of paper into his hand.

Kurt felt that jolt yet again, and he sighed happily. "Ok, I'll c-call you...t-thanks, Blaine..."

"Ok, I'll see you later, then, Kurt..." Blaine paused, not wanting to leave. _But that's ok. I'll see him again...hopefully. _

Rachel tapped Kurt's arm, and pulled him away from the shorter, gorgeous boy, and Kurt found himself pouting.

Blaine giggled as he watched Kurt walk away with Rachel.

"So, Kurt...I was thinking, should I go for Cabaret...or..." Rachel babbled excitedly, but Kurt wasn't listening. His mind was only set on a specific handsome dapper gentlemen with whom he cannot WAIT to text and set up their coffee date with. _Blaine Anderson._ "Kurt...Kurt? Are you even listening?"

He stared dreamily into space with a lovestruck smile as they left the packed bookstore. "This is the best day of my life..."


	11. Chapter 11- Post It Notes

A/N: This was a cute idea I had. I hope you enjoy. If you like this one, please check out my completed fic, Secret Admirer! ;)

Chapter 11- Post It Notes

Kurt Hummel walked into the girls' bathroom with a sigh, as he set his backpack on the floor. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and grimaced when he saw the red slushy stain on his white button-up Gucci shirt. He leaned down to pull a clean shirt from his bag, knowing he has to do this almost _daily. _Making his way to an unoccupied stall, he closed the door and unbottoned his shirt, and slipped on the clean one. He put his stained, dirty shirt into a plastic bag and walked out, heading for the sinks to wash his hands. He stopped short when he noticed a small pink sticky note on the wall next to the mirror, and peered closer to read what was written on it.

_"Kurt, let's play a game...all over school I have posted these notes for you to come find me...each one will have the next destination on it. Go to your locker. I need you to find me, because when you DO, I have something for you...;)"_

Kurt was baffled. _What the...?! Who IS this?! _He looked at the note again, taking it off the wall, and didn't recognize the handwriting..._Who am I supposed to find?! Why would they want to play a game with ME?! What...what if it's Dave..._Kurt frowned. He didn't think it was Dave...why would Karofsky do something like THIS? It didn't make sense. So Kurt took that chance, and with a smile, he hoisted his bag back up onto his shoulder as he exited the bathroom. The hallways were empty, everyone already in their respective class, and he headed for his locker. As he turned the combination lock to open it, he finally got it open, and there inside his locker door was indeed, another note.

This yellow one read, _"Good, Kurt! Now go outside...and find the next one under the bleachers...And hurry! I'm getting impatient! P.S. Your eyes are mesmerizing...:)" _

Kurt ran towards the double doors, leading outside behind the school, his heart racing at the thought that _someone _liked _him_. He headed for the track, knowing _exactly_ where those bleachers were. He ducked his head as he walked underneath them to find the next note..._I wonder who likes me...I hope it's Blaine..._Kurt thought, still searching. _But why would someone like HIM...popular with the other Cheerios...swim team...like someone like ME? I'm in glee club, bottom of the social food chain..._Kurt sighed and paused, thinking about the beautiful boy. He has liked Blaine Anderson since he transfered here last year from Dalton. During his English and Math classes he found himself oogling from afar...getting lost in his honey orbs and watched the way his plump, pink lips moved when the teacher called upon him to answer a specific math problem...Kurt often found himself licking his _own _lips...

Finally, in his peripheral vision, he saw a bright orange note, and he grinned, heading for it.

_"I find myself staring at you in one of my classes...I can't stop...you're so beautiful, it hurts to look at you. Next go to the cafeteria, the last table in the very back right corner...underneath you'll find it. Good luck! ;)" _

Kurt's face turned beet red, and he looked around, even though he knew no one could see him. A small smile formed his lips, and he rushed off to head for the cafeteria. Upon entering the cafeteria, there were only a couple of students appearing to be studying...some of them goofing off, throwing paper airplanes...a distraught Cheerio sat at a table, scrolling through her phone, with tears streaming down her cheeks...

Kurt shrugged, and headed for the last table, in the back right corner. He sat down, looking around before looking under the table, only to see a blue sticky note. He tore it off the bottom of the table and cleared his throat as he read it.

_"Your lips look so delicious...kissable...I want to kiss you every second of every day...can I? Auditorium, please, Kurt...hurry! ;)" _

Kurt gulped, standing up slowly as he felt his legs seemed to be wobbly, but walked steadily to the auditorium, feeling his heartbeat beating erractically throughout his whole body. He licked his lips, and took a deep breath. He opened the door, peeked inside, but found no one. He scrunched his eyebrows, and walked inside. It was dark, except for the stage up at the front, lights brightly turned on. Santana walked out, and Kurt gasped.

"Oh hells no, lady lips, it's not me that's been writing those horrific love notes. I'm just here to tell you to sit down. Front row." She said, pointing to the front row of seats all lined up perfectly.

Kurt sat down slowly, and the bright lights dimmed down. Kurt waited, his anxiety through the roof. _Please be Blaine...Please oh god...let it be Blaine...I'll do my homework for the rest of the year...Please let it be Blaine..._Kurt thought as a mantra in his head, his eyes closed tightly. He opened them, and waited a couple more minutes, fidgeting. Kurts' head was lowered, his eyes never leaving his lap, and the music started.

Kurt looked up, and he immediately recognized the song. Then his eyes widened as he saw one Blaine Anderson walk out onto the stage to start singing, _"It's Not Unusual". _Kurt whimpered and threw his hand over his mouth, staring at Blaine dancing on the stage in his sexy red pants and his black tight shirt, clinging to his torso. He also wore the striped black, red, white, and gray bowtie, and Kurt smiled adoringly.

Blaine did his performance, and Kurt blushed through out the entire song, and really listening to it. The song ended, and the bright lights came back on, and Kurt's breathing hitched. He sat in his seat, not moving a muscle. Blaine came over to him, a huge grin on his face.

"H-Hi, Kurt...uhm...it was m-me that wrote t-tho-" Blaine stuttered, but Santana cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, HE'S the one that wrote those horrific love notes all over the school...now can you guys _please _get your mack on, because, honestly, you two make one hells of a hot couple..." Santana flirted.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. _"Anyways, _Kurt...?"

Kurt looked at Blaine completely speechless.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked nervously, as he took Kurt's smooth poreclain hand into his own olive-skinned one. Their fingers fit perfectly.

Kurt frantically nodded, then was able to squeak out a "Yes!"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "C'Mon."

Kurt stood up, his whole body on fire as Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. They walked out of the auditorium, their gaze never leaving each other's...

Kurt whispered, "I-I...I hoped it w-was y-you..."

Blaine just smiled and he wrapped his arm possessively around Kurt's waist.


End file.
